The Rocky Horror Gone Show
by Dr. Emilit
Summary: In a Rocky Horror parody, Sam and Astrid get lost on a dark night, and end up spending an incredibly strange night with Caine, in his Gaiaphage-induced insanity, and the rest of the Coates crew. Rated T for mature situations.
1. Science Fiction Double Feature

**Alright, well this is basically a Gone themed parody of The Rocky Horror Show. It's insane and pretty ooc, but hopefully it's still fun. This is my first fanficton, so I appoligise for anything wrong. It takes place a few months after Gone (I'm just pretending the rest of the books don't happen). This chapter just explains who will be portraying who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show, unfortunatly...**

Sam- Brad

Astrid- Janet

Caine- Frank

Drake- Riff Raff

Diana- Magenta

Penny- Columbia

Chunk- Eddie

Jack- Dr. Scott

The Gaiaphage- Rocky

Bug- The Criminologist


	2. Dammit, Astrid

**So this is the first chapter of my incredibly strange story. I added in some Brekka for fans of them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show**

Dammit, Astrid

The church erupted with cheers and hoots as the newly-weds kissed passionatly. It was the first wedding of the FAYZ- Dekka and Brianna. The whole of Perdido Beach had gone to celebrate. Now everyone was running around taking pictures with the happy couple.

"Congratulations, Dekka!" said Sam, embracing one of his most trusted acomplices.

"Thanks, Sam." Dekka said, then she grinned. "Have you thought about when you're gonna pop the question to Astrid?" Sam blushed and shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek coming from the steps of the church. Sam, Dekka, and various other mingling folk rushed outside to see Brianna, glowing with happiness, with her back to a crowd of screaming girls.

"She's throwing the bouquet!" Taylor shouted. Faster than Sam could see, Brianna launched the bouquet over her head. There was a lot of scrambling, and finally someone cried out in triumph. Sam looked past Brianna to see Astrid holding up a bouquet of skillfully arranged flowers.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." Dekka said, nudging Sam. Then she took Brianna's hand and the two of them left, followed by almost everyone else throwing confetti.

Sam approached Astrid nervously. He actually had been planning to ask her to marry him that day.

"I'm so happy for them!" Astrid said brightly.

"Yes, they're very lucky to have eachother." Sam agreed. He took her hand in his.

"Astrid..."

"Yes, Sam?"

"I've got something to say."

"Uhuh?"

"I really love... The... Skillful way... You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh Sam."

"The river was deep but I swam it, dammit. The future is ours so let's plan it, dammit. So please don't tell me to can it, dammit. I've one thing to say and that's 'Dammit, Astrid, I love you!' The road was long but I ran it, dammit. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, dammit. If there's one fool for you then I am it, dammit. Now I've one thing to say and that's 'Dammit, Astrid, I love you!'"

Sam knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker, There's three ways that love can grow, That's good, bad, or mediocre, Oh D-A-M-M-I-T I love you so!"

Astrid beamed. "Oh it's nicer than Brianna and Dekka had!" She cried examing the ring. "Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, That you don't need to meet Mom or Dad, I've one thing to say and that's 'Sam I'm mad for you too!'"

Astrid jumped into Sam's arms and he twirled her around. "We should find Edilio and see if he will marry us." Sam said.

"Yes, he was up at the power plant last I heard." Astrid replied. "Oh, I'm so excited! I love you, Sam!"

"I love you too."

They walked hand-in-hand down the church steps towards a blue Chevrolet which sam was using as his car at the time.

As the two love-birds drove off in the direction of the powerplant, they had no idea that they were beginning the strangest night of their young lives.

**So, was it okay? Did you enjoy? Tell me what you thought!**


	3. There's A Light

**Kind of an eventless chapter I guess. I do not own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show**

There's A Light

Sam and Astrid drove in silence down the dark, winding road to the power plant. Suddenly a kid on a motorcyle drove towards them. For a second Sam was sure that he was going to crash into them, but instead he drove past, narrowly missing them.

"That's the third motorcycle that's driven past us tonight." remarked Astrid uneasiliy. Sam attempted a chuckle, but it came out as more of a squawk.

"They really take their life in their hands when they act like that." he said, although he didn't really know who 'they' were. He came to a sudden stop then, for there was a road closed sign cutting them off.

"That's odd. We must of taken a wrong turn." Sam said, although he didn't really believe it.

"B-but, where did all those cyclists come from?"Astrid stuttered. Sam shrugged. He didn't really want to think about. He put the car in reverse, but it didn't move.

"What's happening?" asked Astrid, her face pale.

"It's just a flat tire, don't worry." Sam reasured her. "I think we passed a castle a few miles back. I'm sure there's someone still living there. I'll go and ask if they have a car we can borrow." he undid his seat belt and started to get out of the car.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." said Astrid climbing out aswell.

"Astrid, what if they're dangerous? There's no sense in you getting hurt when I can go in and protect myself." Sam reasoned.

Astrid shot him a look of icy defiance. "I'm coming with you." she said. Sam nodded reluctantly. It probably was for the best. This way he could keep a better eye on her.

"What if the residant in that castle turns out to be an very attractive female? Then I might never get you back." Astrid teased. Sam laughed. He would never cheat on Astrid. Not for all the attractive females in the world.

The two of them set off down the road. Sam noted that he had an uneasy feeling that he'd been there before, even though he most likely hadn't.

It didn't take them long before they were at the gate of the castle-type-building they had seen. Sam melted the lock on the gate and him and Astrid entered.

Sam still had the odd feeling of deja vu, but his worries were interupted by Astrid's voice.

"In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star, no matter what or who you are." she glanced up at Sam nervously. He took her hand and began to sing with her.

"There's a light over at the Frankenstein place. There's a light burning in the fire place. There's a light, light, in the darkness of everybody's life."

* * *

Inside the awefully familiar castle, an awefully familiar pair of ears heard Sam and Astrid's song, and an awefully familiar voice sung the next verse as he glowered behind the window at the boy who cost him his arm. "The Darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming into my life, into my life!"

* * *

Sam and Astrid approached what seemed to be the front door to the castle, and Sam nervously knocked on it.

**Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Time Warp

**Yay! This is my favourite scene/song from the movie, and Diana and Drake are my favourite characters! The asian girl is Penny by the way. I don't own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show**

Time Warp

Sam and Astrid waited at the door for quite some time. Finally, they heard bolts shifting and the door swung open to reveal the last person either of them wanted to see- Drake Merwin.

"What are you doing here?" all three kids asked in unison.

"I live here." Drake deadpanned. "This is main building of Coates Acadamy. You just came round the back way." Sam held his palm up to Drake's face. For a mili-second, Drake looked afraid, but then his face returned to his usual smirk.

"It's good to see you too, Sammy." he snarled. Sam frowned. Why hadn't Drake started attacking them yet? It was obvious that he wanted to. "What is it that you want?" he asked absentmindedly, leaning against the doorframe. Sam frowned again and looked at Astrid.

"W-we just need to borrow a-" he started, but Drake cut him off by wrapping his whip around Sam's waist and pulling him inside.

"It doesn't really matter, since you'll be staying here now." Drake said. Astrid ran inside after Sam, and Drake closed the door behind her.

"What?" Sam and Astrid shrieked.

"Well, what did you expect? Caine is going to want to see he long lost brother." Drake said dryly. Sam held up his hands towards Drake. "Oh don't worry. You're not in any immediate danger." he said giving them a shark grin. Sam and Astrid glanced at eachother again, confused. They could here music playing somewhere in the building.

"Is there some sort of celebration going on?" asked Sam hesitantly. He didn't believe Drake when he told them they were safe.

"Yes. Caine is having a big unveiling tonight." Drake replied.

"Well. He must be happy." Sam said.

"You're happy, he's happy, we're all happy!" said a voice out of nowhere, making Sam and Astrid jump. They then realised that the voice belonged to Diana Ladris, who had been standing by the door the whole time, unnoticed. She was wearing a maid's outfit. Drake was also dressed strangely. He was wearing a rather formal tuxedo.

Drake looked a Diana with a wry smile on his face. Then he beckoned Sam and Astrid to follow him through the hallway. "It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely..." He said ominously.

"Not for very much longer." said Diana, who had snuck up behind them.

"I've got to keep control." Drake said, glaring at her. Suddenly he began to run down the hallway towards the source of the thumping music. "I remember doing the Time Warp, Drinking those moment when the Darkness would hit me-" at this point Diana had taken off after Drake, dragging Sam and Astrid with her, and she sang with Drake.

"And the void would be calling!" The two of them then stopped infront of two large doors, flung them open and stepped inside, Sam and Astrid in tow. It seemed like the school hall. The room was filled with Coates kids dancing and also wearing strange tuxedos, sunglasses and hats.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" they all shrieked. Standing up on a stage at the front of the hall was Bug, or his outline at least.

"It's just a jump to the left." he said into a mircophone, and all the dancer's jumped to the left.

"And then a step to the right!" they sang, as they stepped to the right.

"Put your hands on your hips." called Bug, and everyone did.

"You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Diana and Drake were the only ones not currently dancing. They were standing next to an empty buffet table. Diana, at this point, climb on to the table, smashing glass plate on the floor. "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me, So that you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all." she said seductively.

"With a bit of a mind flip." said Drake, wrapping his whip around her waist and pulling her down off the table.

"You're into the time slip." Diana purred, falling into Drake's arms.

"And nothing can ever be the same." Drake hissed back at her. They both turned to Sam and Astrid, who looked about ready to faint.

"You're spaced out on sensation!"

"Like you're under sedation!"

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" the dancers sang.

"Well, I was walking down the street, just a-having a think, When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" sang a new voice. Sam and Astrid looked over to see a pretty asain girl sitting on another table. She was wearring a gold sequened jacket and hat, a rainbow leotard, and some diamond encrusted tap shoes. "He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again!"

"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"

"It's just a jump to the left."

"And then a step to the right!"

"Put your hands on your hips."

"You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!" and with that finale note, everyone in the room, save for Sam and Astrid, collapsed to the floor.

**Tell me what you thought!**


	5. Sweet Transvestite

**Dang! This is such a weird chapter! So OOC. I do not own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show**

Sweet Transvestite

Sam and Astrid backed slowly away from the pile of Coates kids lying on the floor of the hall. "I'm scared, Sam. Say something." whispered Astrid.

"Uh, hey, do any of you know the electric slide?" Sam asked, in an attempt to make a joke. Astrid put her hand over her face as the Coates kids began to sit up, amused but confused looks on their faces.

"Sam, let's get out of here." said Astrid, grabing hold of Sam's arm.

"May- maybe we should stay." Sam said quitely. Astrid looked at him incredulously. "We might find a way to make peace with Caine. I mean, they haven't tried to kill us yet." Sam explained.

Suddenly the door behind them swung open, and Caine Soren, ex-ruler of the FAYZ and Sam's long lost twin brother, stood there. Sam felt like he was going to faint when he saw his twin. Caine was wearing a glittery black corset, three inch heels, and a scarlet shade of lipstick. Astrid screamed, everyone in the hall stood up and applauded. Caine bowed, the threw his arm around Drake. "How d'you do? I see you greeted my faithful handy man. He's just a little brought down, 'cause when you knocked he thought you were the candyman."

Caine then turned away from Sam and Astrid an began strutting through the crowd, with Drake, Diana, and the pretty asian girl following him. "Don't get strung out by the way I look, Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover. I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Coates Acadamy, The FAYZ!"

Once Caine reached the front of the room, infront of the stage, he turned back to Sam and Astrid. Drake, Diana, and the asian girl all hopped up on the stage, and pushed poor Bug off. "So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both... pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual that's not to abysmal we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

Sam made his way up towards Caine, Astrid following close behind. "I'm gad we caught you here, we need to borrow a car. We're in a bit of a hurry. We haven't come to make trouble, you know our intentions are never bad. We don't want to cause you worry."

Caine thought for a moment. "So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, when it all seems alright, I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Coates Acadamy, The FAYZ!"

He turned around and jumped up on stage. There was a silver throne-like chair next to the microphone Bug had been standing at. Caine sat down in it, putting his shaved legs over one armrest, and his made-up head over the other. His three henchmen surrounded him. The asian girl, Penny Sam remembered her name was, held Caine's legs. Diana stood behind the throne, resting her arms and head on it's top. Drake kneeled on the side Caine's head was hanging over.

"So why don't you stay for the night?" hissed Drake.

"Or maybe a bite?" snarled Penny, bearing her teeth.

"I could show you my favourite obssesion. I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my tension. I'm just I Sweet Transvestite from Coates Acadamy, The FAYZ!"

Caine then got up, jumped off the stage and began marching back the way he came until he got to the door. There he stopped, and turned around. "So come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici... Pation! But maybe the pain isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause, but not the symton." with that, Caine pushed the doors open and left, followed by the dancers, who applauded loudly as they left.

**Tell me what you thought!**


	6. The Sword Of Damocles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show or any of their respective characters and/or songs**

The Sword of Damocles

As soon as the hall had emptied, Astrid and Sam turned on Drake, Diana, and Penny, who had stayed behind to clean up. "What's going on?" demanded Astrid, as Sam held up his palms threateningly.

"Caine's gone mad." said Penny casually.

Drake nodded. "After we arrived back at Coates, he went missing for three days." he said.

"When he returned he was not the same." said Diana, a hint of almost sadness in her voice. "He's been dressing like a slut and locking himself up working on some 'project'." Sam and Astrid gave eachother a 'let's get out of here' look, but before they could move, Drake and Diana started removing their coats, and passing them to Penny, who tossed them on the floor.

Astrid was about to step away, when she felt Drake unzipping her dress and pulling her out of it. "Hey! Stop!" she cried.

Sam was about to defend her, but he stopped, frozen in surprise, when Diana pulled his pants down and tore his shirt off. "What are you doing!" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry, Caine's orders. Any visitors are to be stripped to their underwear." said Diana monotonisly. "And when he's this crazy, we don't really want to get on his bad side. Now shove it. Let's get to the lab."

* * *

The 'lab' was really just a big, empty classroom. Sam noticed as he entered, a large box, covered with a red tarp. The room was jampacked full of Coates kids in their strange outfits. As soon as everyone was in and Penny closed the door behind them,

Caine turned to Sam and Astrid. "Well. If it isn't my brother, Mr. Temple, come to visit me." he snarled, and turned away. "You're very lucky you know. It's not often we extend such... Hospitality here at Coates."

"Hospitality?" Sam cried. "Caine, all we need is a car to drive us back to Perdido Beach! And you have plenty here!."

Caine turned back to Sam, a smug look on his face. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you just drive back to Perdido Beach?" he said very quietly. He then looked past Sam to where Diana and Drake were leaning against the door. "Drake! Diana!" he snapped. They both glared at him with an intensity that could have brought down a pack of tigers, but Caine was unaffected. "You know what to do." he said. Grugingly, Diana and Drake shoved their way through the crowd towards the tarp covered box, and began to fiddle with machinery attached to the box.

In the mean time, Caine sauntered up the front of the room and stood infront of the box. "Ladies and gentelmen." he began. "Tonight is one of the most important nights of your, or my, or anyone's time on this earth. Because tonight is the night that I, Caine Soren, am going to do something that has never been done before. I... Have discovered... The secret... To life, ITSELF!"

The room errupted in applause.

Drake and Diana began winding something attached to the box, and the red tarp was lifted to reveal a body. It was the body of a teenaged boy with blond hair. He was not wearing anything but some golden gym shorts and a golden singlet. He also did not appear to be breathing.

It was then that Penny began to push her way through the crowd, holding a bottle of suspiciously glowing liquid. Caine took the bottle from her, leaned into the box, opened the lifeless boy's mouth and poured the liquid in. There was silence for a second and everyone in the room, including Sam and Astrid, leaned in, watching and waiting.

Suddenly, the boy sat up, his eyes glowing green. "The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head, and I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread." He sang. Everyone took a step back in shock, and the boy climbed out of the box and began weaving through the crowd. "Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see I'm at the start of a pretty big downer."

Caine scowled, unhappy that his creature was escaping, and attempted to pull him in with his powers, but the boy was somehow resisting Caine's pull and he carried on attempting to find a way out. "I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed, and left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnamable dread. My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go, and all I know, is that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer."

" Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, that ain't no crime." sang the crowd as they parted for him.

"Gaiaphage you need peace of mind, and I want to tell you that you're doing just fine. You're the product of another time, and feeling down, well that's no crime." called Caine helplessly.

"The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head, and I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread. Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see I'm at the start of a pretty big downer. Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime, that ain't no crime." The Gaiaphage repeated, before he was tackled down by Drake.

**Tell me what you thought. Please? I'm a new fanfic writer so it would be really nice if you could review. Constructive cristism welcome.**


	7. I Can Make You A Man

**Warning: This chapter is probably where the mature situations begin. Disclamer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Gone or The Rocky Horror Show**

I Can Make You A Man

Once the boy, whose name was apparently Phage, had been calmed down and settled onto a mattress on the floor, Caine allowed people to admire him. "Isn't he wonderful." he said.

"Magnificent." mumbled Drake.

"Fantastic." grumbled Diana.

"He's not bad!" said Penny enthusiasticly.

Caine's head shot up and he glared at her. "Not bad?" he said through gritted teeth. Penny looked terrorfied for a moment, but, luckily for her, Caine turned to Astrid, who had made her way closer to the aritficial boy. "What do you think of him, Astrid the Genius?" he asked.

Astrid looked up, surprised. "It's remarkable. I've never really seen anything like it. How on earth did you do it?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant." Caine said, raising his eyebrows seductively.

Astrid blushed. She was suddenly very aware that everyone was looking at her, and that she was not really in a decent state for them to be doing so. She glanced down at Phage. He was looking back at her intently with a pair of unnaturally green eyes. Astrid supposed he was attractive. He was muscular, he had nice bone structure on his face, and his shorts were rather tight... Astrid snapped out of her thoughts, and realised two things:

1, Everyone, including Sam, was still waiting for her answer,

And 2, she was drooling.

"I don't like boys with to many muscles." she said, wiping the drool off her chin.

Caine looked rather pissed off. "I didn't make him for you!" he snapped. He then walked over to another tarp-covered object, beckoning Phage to follow him. Caine lifted the tarp to reveal a set of barbells. Phage picked them each up with ease. "A weakling, weighin 98 pounds, will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground." said Caine, admiring the muscles on Phage's arms. "And soon in the gym, with a determind chin, the sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause, will make him glisten and gleam, and with massage, and just a little bit of steam, he'll be pink and quite clean. He'll be a strong man. Oh, honey!"

"But the wrong man." sung the crowd.

"He'll eat nutritious, high protien, and swallow raw eggs. Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms, and legs. Such an effort, if he only knew of my plan. In just seven days..." Caine sang, now running his hands along Phage's muscles.

"I can make you a man!" the crowd, now including Astrid, finnished for him.

"He'll do press-ups and chin-ups. Do the snatch, clean, and jerk. He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work. Such strenuous living, I just don't understand, when in just seven days, oh, baby, I can make you a man!" Caine looked as if he were about to continue, but a loud rumbling noise stopped him.

**Tell me what you thought! Also, a big thanks to Unlucky Word Shaker, who gave me my first reveiw :D**


	8. Hot Patootie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or the Rock Horror Show. I hope you all like this chapter. It sounds fun with the song. Also, another thanks to you Unlucky Word Shaker for the kind reviews :D**

Hot Patootie

The rumbling noise was coming from out in the hallway. "Chunk!" Penny screamed, jumping up and down with excitement. The rest of the kids in the room glanced around, confused.

Caine had a look of fury on his face, but before he could say anything, a motorcycle burst through the wall, bowling over a few Coates kids in the process. The rider on the motorcycle took off his helmet. He was a rather stout asian kid, wearing a lot of leather. Penny shrieked with joy and threw herself at him. He kissed her passionately, then sat her against his motorcycle and turned to the crowd. "Whatever happen to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine..." He sang.

Everyone, except Sam and Caine, was dancing, Penny was still trying to get some more from Chunk, and Astrid had even started dancing with Phage. Drake and Diana were doing the salsa out in the hallway. "I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go, and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a rock & roll show. You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time!"

"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll!" the crowd sang, as Chunk and Penny once again kissed.

Chunk got up then, and turned to look menacingly at Caine, who was standing there fuming. " My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt. She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine!" Chunk then moved over to Sam, and grinned at him. "Get back in front, put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you'd try to sing along. It felt pretty good, oh, you really had a good time!"

"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll!" sang the dancing kids. Chunk gave Penny another kiss goodbye, then climbed on his motor cycle. "Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'roll!" everyone sang at the top of their lungs, over and over, as Chunk rode his motor cycle around the room, hitting as many dancers as he could.

Caine was furious now. He ran into the corridor and shoved a hysterically laughing Drake and Diana back into the room.

"Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock'n'rooooooooooll!" Everyone finally finished singing. As soon as they had stopped, Caine, with a flick of his telekinetic hand, flung Chunk off his motorcycle and out the window. Penny let out a bloodcurldling scream. Caine grabbed a hammer that was sitting on a desk and jumped out after him. There was a series of loud thwaking noises, and blood spattered on what was left of the shattered window.

Penny was still screaming when Caine climbed back through the window, blood covering his hands and his clothes. People were staring incredulously at him. "Oh, relax." said Caine. "It was a mercy killing." Phage seemed rather pleased. He put his arm through Caine's, kissed him on the lips, and together they left, followed, once again, by everyone aside from Sam, Astrid, Penny, Drake, and Diana.

**And on that rather grim note, tell me what you thought :D**


End file.
